Musical performances have become a key component of electronic and multimedia products such as stand-alone video game devices, computer-based video games, computer-based slide show presentations, computer animation, and other similar products and applications. As a result, music generating devices and music playback devices are now tightly integrated into electronic and multimedia components.
Musical accompaniment for multimedia products can be provided in the form of digitized audio streams. While this format allows recording and accurate reproduction of non-synthesized sounds, it consumes a substantial amount of memory. As a result, the variety of music that can be provided using this approach is limited. Another disadvantage of this approach is that the stored music cannot be easily varied. For example, it is generally not possible to change a particular musical part, such as a bass part, without re-recording the entire musical stream.
Because of these disadvantages, it has become quite common to generate music based on a variety of data other than pre-recorded digital streams. For example, a particular musical piece might be represented as a sequence of discrete notes and other events corresponding generally to actions that might be performed by a keyboardist-such as pressing or releasing a key, pressing or releasing a sustain pedal, activating a pitch bend wheel, changing a volume level, changing a preset, etc. An event such as a note event is represented by some type of data structure that includes information about the note such as pitch, duration, volume, and timing. Music events such as these are typically stored in a sequence that roughly corresponds to the order in which the events occur. Rendering software retrieves each music event and examines it for relevant information such as timing information and information relating the particular device or “instrument” to which the music event applies. The rendering software then sends the music event to the appropriate device at the proper time, where it is rendered. The MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) standard is an example of a music generation standard or technique of this type, which represents a musical performance as a series of events.
Computing devices, such as many modern computer systems, allow MIDI data to be manipulated and/or rendered. These computing devices are frequently built based on an architecture employing multiple privilege levels, often referred to as user-mode and kernel-mode. Manipulation of the MIDI data is typically performed by one or more applications executing in user-mode, while the input of data from and output of data to hardware is typically managed by an operating system or a driver executing in kernel-mode.
Such a setup requires the MIDI data to be received by the driver or operating system executing in kernel-mode, transferred to the application executing in user-mode, manipulated by the application as needed in user-mode, and then transferred back to the operating system or driver executing in kernel-mode for rendering. Data transfers between kernel-mode and user-mode, however, can take a considerable and unpredictable amount of time. Lengthy delays can result in unacceptable latency, particularly for real-time audio playback, while unpredictability can result in an unacceptable amount of jitter in the audio data, resulting in unacceptable rendering of the audio data.
The invention described below addresses these disadvantages, providing an extensible kernel-mode audio processing architecture.